The Perfect Gift
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Surprise gift fic for a friend. Caged Heart: A NaruMitsu Fairy Tale AU Story #2. It's Phoenix's birthday and Emperor Miles wants to get his beloved a birthday present. He hears of the Golden Apple of Lithos and sets out on a journey...


**Surprise gift fic just because for** **Chlorophylle Lipton! *hug* ENJOY! ^_^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright do not belong to me; they belong CAPCOM. The plot, and incidental characters, however, are mine._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's Phoenix's birthday and Emperor Miles wants to get his beloved a birthday present. He hears of the Golden Apple of Lithos and sets out on a journey..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Story #2 in my _Caged Heart AU_ series!

The Golden Apple of Lithos doesn't exist anywhere outside of my own imagination although apples, golden and otherwise, exist in many myths of the ancient Greeks and Romans and in fairy tales in general (most notably _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs_ ).

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Not beta read.

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **EXTRA Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, the title, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! Will probably update it at some point; always room for improvement!

Rated T, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Fantasy/Romance, male/male relationships, _Caged Heart: A NaruMitsu Fairy Tale AU (Emperor!Miles Edgeworth x Phoenix!Phoenix Wright)_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _September 20_ _th_ _  
Emperor Miles' Throne Room  
Emperor's Palace  
10 A.M.  
_  
Emperor Miles sat on his throne that morning lost in thought, his chin boxed underneath his hand.

Tomorrow was Phoenix's birthday-they dated his birthdays from the day Miles had given him his name-and he was at a loss as to what to get for him as a present. He didn't really know _what_ Phoenix's actually liked or if there was anything that they really needed seeing as they were immortal beings who could appear in bird or human form as they chose.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his beloved who, more often than not, chose a human form. Phoenix knew that the he liked it and wanted to please him although, truthfully, the Emperor liked him in _whichever_ way Phoenix chose to appear, be it bird _or_ human.

The Emperor had never dreamed that he would be this happy in times past. He'd lived a lonely and solitary life until one evening Phoenix had, quite literally, been blown into his life. He'd appeared on his windowsill in the middle of a fierce snowstorm some years before and the Emperor still marveled at his sudden appearance.  
 _  
What was it,_ he wondered as he sat up straight, his eyes flickering across the empty throne room and over the colorful tapestries that lined all four walls, _that prompted to choose that particular moment to come and seek me out? Why_ then _?_

He'd often puzzled over this seemingly inexplicable enigma. He never understood _why_ Phoenix had chosen _that_ particular snowstorm to come to him; from what he could tell, he'd come close to disaster and would have fared ill had the Emperor _not_ taken him in so it couldn't have been some unknown machination of Fate.

Out of curiosity, the Emperor had asked him once what had prompted him to come and seek him out all those years ago. Phoenix chuckled; all he would say was " _It was time, Beloved_ " and then give him that secret, saucy smile before distracting him with a kiss.

 _I suppose its something ethereal and perhaps not meant for me to know._ He smiled, chuckling softly at the incongruities of Fate as he stood up, stretching before he made his way out of the throne room and down the palace corridor, nodding a greeting to all he passed.

As he turned the corner in the hallway, the Emperor happened to chance upon a conversation between two courtiers about a mysterious fruit that it was said that phoenix's loved and he stopped cold, tilting his head to the right as he listened in.

He knew the old legend about the Golden Apple of Lithos-his late father had told it to him many times during his boyhood-and he listened with increasing interest, noting the relevant information in the legends as to where it was located.

He quietly moved on as the conversation continued, his mind whirling with the possibilities. He had a good idea as to _where_ the Golden Apple would be and that was a place accessible since it was within his own Kingdom.

 _I could get this for Phoenix,_ he thought, his heart beginning to beat faster as he quickened his pace. _What a wonderful birthday present it would be for him!_

His mind made up, the Emperor prepared for his journey, taking along provisions that would sustain him for the three days it would take to arrive in Lithos. The Emperor bade his beloved goodbye, kissing him tenderly and Phoenix watched him go with tears in his eyes. He would miss him while he was gone but deduced that he'd had a good reason to travel and would happily greet him upon his return, wishing him well in his journey.

* * *

 _September 23rd_  
 _Outer Lands Of Emperor Miles' Kingdom_  
 _3 P.M._

The Emperor encountered many adventures on his travels, faced many dangers and had encounters with many different kinds of residents who lived in the far off corners of his kingdom human, half-human, magical and hybrids of both.

The Emperor was amazed at how many different races lived within the borders and he made mental notes of things that they had mentioned to him, vowing to be a better ruler who was fair, just and governed well.

He also accepted the many gifts they insisted on impressing upon him: many different kinds of cheese, breads, toys, books of every description, handmade knic knacs and other clothing items such as mittens, scarves, socks and toques; practical items such as daggers, handkerchiefs, tin plates and cups. The Emperor was amazed at their wholehearted generosity and thanked each and every one of them, his eyes misting, though it took much time to do.

Since these people, too, lived here they also knew the legends and kindly provided him with food, water and directions to help him on his way, both for himself and his horse. The Emperor went on his way, with good wishes and waves following him and the goodwill of his subjects.

He traveled for some days until he finally reached his destination and he could see the Golden Apple of Lithos hanging on tree next to a beautiful garden. The horse stopped and he dismounted; holding the reins gently, the Emperor led the horse to the bank of the crystal clear river that was bubbling merrily beside the tree.

His face shone as he slowly reached up, gently plucking the fruit from the tree and brought it down, cradling it tenderly in his hands like a precious jewel. All the Emperor could think of was how happy Phoenix would be when he saw this and it made his heart sing. He took out a leather satchel and, wrapping the Apple in a soft, black velvet cloth, put it inside and closed it.

He let his horse take a long drink from the stream and knelt down to fill his own canteens, before slinging the satchel over his shoulder and, remounting quickly, turned his horse back in the direction form which he had come. He stopped along the way to visit with his subjects and shared meals with them as well before he went on his way. The people he had visited on his travels to and from their land and the ones he had met would forever after speak of his kindnesses to their children, their children's children and many generations beyond that.

The Emperor didn't tarry too long since he wanted nothing more than to get back to his beloved and, every mile that he came closer to home, was another mile closer to Phoenix. The Emperor's heart pounded in his chest when he thought of it and this spurred him on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _September 27th_  
 _Emperor Miles' Palace Ramparts  
11:00 P.M._

The days passed by in a blur, so anxious was he to return to his beloved. On the seventh and final day, as the sun was slowly starting to set, he arrived safely back home weary and disheveled, but happy at having completed his task in time for Phoenix's birthday.

He handed over his horse to the groomsman who rushed out to greet him and immediately headed for the bath house, stripped off his travel-worn clothing and took a quick bath before having a snack brought to him by a servant along with a fresh set of clothes.

He quickly ate, got out of the bath, toweled himself off and hurriedly dressed, grabbing the satchel as he made his way to the room that he and Phoenix shared.

The early evening twilight had given way to night, and a soft velvety black covered the heavens. The Emperor stopped at the window, pausing to admire the beautiful night sky, sprinkled with stars, shining like diamonds far above his head.

A soft look passed over the Emperor's face, thinking just how beautiful it looked. Years before, he wouldn't have given it a second thought but now, since he and Phoenix had become a couple, he found himself stopping to appreciate the beauty of Nature and the many wonders of the universe.  
 _  
How beautiful it is..._ The Emperor chuckled softly. _And to think I wouldn't have given it a second glance not so many years ago._

The Emperor stood there lost in contemplation when he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. He started in surprise and whirled around to see the amused face of his beloved looking apologetically at him.

"Beloved!" Phoenix's face shone with joy and the happiness he felt at seeing his beloved return could be seen clearly on his face.

"Phoenix!" The Emperor smiled and opened his arms and Phoenix flew into them, holding him close as he encircled him in his arms, planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. The Emperor let him know, in a _very_ real and tangible way, just _how_ much he'd missed him.

"Welcome home, Miles," Phoenix intoned softly, his voice imbued with the love he felt for him, closing his eyes and cooing softly as he felt the Emperor's fingers slide gently through his hair.

"It's good to be home, Phoenix." The Emperor closed his eyes and kissed him again, breathing in his sweet scent deeply. "It's _so_ good to be home!"

"I missed you, Beloved." Phoenix rubbed the tip of his nose against the Emperor's, planting little butterfly kisses on his lips.

"I missed you, too." His voice was soft, affectionate.

They stood there in the corridor for a few moments until they stepped back from each other. Phoenix held out his hand and, with a smile, the Emperor took it, their fingers linking as they walked to the end of the corridor and turned right, heading toward their shared bedchamber.

Once they stepped into the room and closed the door, the Emperor held back a little as Phoenix walked over to the couch by the window and sat down, looking at him curiously. He was standing by the open window and had his arms behind his back.

"Tell me about your travels, Beloved," he said, crossing his legs and tilting his head slightly to the right. "I am sure that you have many wonderful tales to tell!"

The Emperor chuckled. "I do but that can wait for another time." He paused a moment, his eyes flickering to the open window. It was almost as if he were waiting for something and Phoenix looked at him curiously but made no comment.

They stayed in this manner for some time, communing in companionable silence until, in the distance, the bells had begun to toll the midnight hour. The Emperor smiled, taking out the satchel he had hidden behind his back. Phoenix's cerulean blue eyes opened wide in surprise as he did so, a soft exclamation falling from his lips, his eyes shimmering.

"F-for me?" he quavered, his heart starting to beat faster.

The Emperor nodded, walking slowly toward his beloved until he was standing in front of him. His eyes never once leaving Phoenix's, he slowly opened the satchel, taking out the black velvet cloth wrapped gift from within and holding it out to him.

"Happy Birthday, Phoenix," the Emperor intoned quietly, his voice soft. Phoenix's hands trembled as he took the gift from him and held it close to his breast, his eyes swimming.

Phoenix sat there in silence for some time, holding the precious gift against his chest before he finally looked up to see the Emperor looking at him anxiously.

"Do... do you... _like_ it?" His voice was hesitant.

"Oh, yes! I do!" Phoenix's tone was apologetic as he reached out his hand, touching the Emperor's arm. "I do! No one has ever given me a gift before," he said quietly, a wide smile spreading over his face. He paused a a moment before he spoke again. "Thank you, Beloved."

"You're welcome, Phoenix." The Emperor sat down beside him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Phoenix chuckled softly before he set to work unraveling the knots that held the four corners of the cloth together and gasped when all four had fallen away, revealing the Golden Apple of Lithos siting in its heart, gleaming with a soft, golden light. Phoenix's eyes widened and he was speechless as he flung his free arm around Miles, hugging him tightly.

"Miles!" He sat back a moment and then leaned in, pressing his mouth hard against the Emperor's who, after a moment of surprise, kissed him back. After they had parted, Phoenix smiled at him again, emotion clear in his eyes. "Thank you so much for this lovely gift!"

The Emperor smiled. "I'm glad that you like it, Phoenix." He kissed him softly again. "Happy Birthday."

"It is indeed," Phoenix replied before he placed the gift on the table beside the couch and held his beloved close.  
 **  
.:FIN:.**


End file.
